


Libros

by ladysaionji



Category: Code: Realize, Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: After Story, Bittersweet, Cute, Educational, F/M, diet????
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysaionji/pseuds/ladysaionji
Summary: Tarde o temprano debían tener esta conversación.





	Libros

— Oye, Impey.

El chico fruncía el ceño en dirección al motor que se le resistía desde hacía días, desmontado, encima de su mesa de trabajo. Tenía la cara llena de manchas de grasa y su flequillo rojizo bailaba frente a sus ojos, apartándolo de vez en cuando con un distraído soplido. Estaba totalmente inmerso en lo suyo, como siempre. Cardia estaba acostumbrada a quedarse largos ratos mirando cómo trabajaba, de vez en cuando ayudándole en lo que pudiera, otras veces simplemente sentada en un asiento de coche desvencijado que había en un rincón del taller. Solía traerse a Sissy con ella, libros, o cualquier otro entretenimiento, pues prácticamente pasaban más tiempo ahí que en la gran mansión en la que vivían. En esta ocasión, justamente, había estado ojeando un libro que había hecho que cierto tema le rondara la cabeza desde hacía ya un par de días. Aunque, a decir verdad, ninguno de los libros que sacaba de la biblioteca de Saint la dejaban indiferente, no en vano este ya le había advertido de que podría encontrarse algunos de “cuestionable contenido”, como él los había descrito, antes de darle permiso para entrar en la biblioteca. En cualquier caso, el tema le tocaba de cerca y le ofrecía una excusa para hablar de ello con Impey, así que se decidió a sacarlo a colación.

Sin embargo, la frustración de no conseguir hacer funcionar el dichoso motor impedía a Impey escuchar nada más allá de su propio diálogo con la máquina, por lo que Cardia se levantó y se le acercó por detrás,  apoyando la mano en su hombro. Este pegó un brinco y despegó por fin la mirada de su mesa de trabajo, dedicándole una amplia pero notablemente cansada sonrisa.

— ¡Perdón, perdón! Te he dejado toda la tarde de lado… aunque, ¡creo que ya casi lo tengo! — comentó, dejando la llave inglesa a un lado y girándose sobre el taburete hacia Cardia.  
— Bueno, eso dijiste ayer y antes de ayer, pero haremos como que me lo creo — bromeó ella, quitándole con cuidado una esquirla que amenazaba con metérsele en el ojo — ¿no será mejor que lo dejes por hoy? Trabajas mejor con la mente clara. Y además… no queremos que el taller _vuelva_ a salir ardiendo.

Impey tomó al vuelo la mano de Cardia y posó delicadamente sus labios sobre ella, sin dejar de mirar a la chica. Ni que decir tiene que estaba acostumbradísima a sus muestras de cariño repentinas, pero aún así  un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas mientras desviaba la mirada, entre contrariada y divertida.  

— Si es porque tú me lo pides lo dejo ahora mismo, pero que conste que esta vez este genial ingeniero estaba a punto de volver a hacer su magia. — Le guiñó el ojo y se puso en pie — ¡No me digas que has pensado en algo para distraerme! ¿Qué es? ¡Aaaaah! ¡No puedo esperar! — Impey ya había salido del taller, arrastrando a Cardia de la mano. Él era así, no necesitaba a nadie para montarse sus propias fantasías.

— No, bueno, yo… — Cardia lo seguía por el jardín, sin saber muy bien cuál era el plan que supuestamente ella había ideado — la verdad es que me apetecía hablar contigo, sobre algo que he estado leyendo.

— ¿Oh? — Habían entrado a la cocina por la puerta de atrás e Impey se había quitado los guantes para limpiarse las manchas de grasa en el fregadero — ¿Algo sobre mecánica? Lo que quieras, no hay nada que se me escape.

— Esta vez no, uhm — cogió uno de los guantes distraídamente y empezó a estrujarlos en sus manos  — ya sabes que en la biblioteca de Saint puedes encontrar libros que hablan de temas de lo más… extraños, al menos para mí, que, bueno, he tenido experiencias más bien limitadas, como ya sabes. — Impey la miró extrañado, pero asintió, mientras continuaba frotando las manchas de sus manos — encontré un libro en el que tratan algo que… si no te conociera seguramente hubiera pasado por alto, pero ya que vamos a estar juntos durante mucho tiempo, sería muy importante para mí hablar sobre ello — Cardia tragó saliva — si no te importa, claro.

Impey dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió para mirarla, con los ojos como platos. Boqueó un par de veces antes de conseguir articular palabra, visiblemente nervioso. Esperaba (¿ansiaba?) que ese día llegara pero ahora que se encontraba con el panorama enfrente de sus narices no sabía cómo abordarlo.

— ¿C-Cardia? No será ese libro sobre… biología humana, ¿por casualidad? — ella iba a contestar, pero no le dio tiempo, pues antes de que pudiera mediar palabra este ya la había estrechado entre sus brazos, con cuidado, apoyando suavemente su mejilla sobre la cabeza de la chica — hay muchas cosas que me gustaría enseñarte… créeme. Es normal que tengas curiosidad, no tienes por qué avergonzarte — Cardia comenzaba a sospechar que estaban hablando de cosas distintas — pero también creo que  será mejor que hablemos de esto con tranquilidad, cuando ya no quede ninguna barrera que obstaculice nuestro amor… — no, definitivamente no estaban hablando de lo mismo.

Cardia se separó ligeramente y alzó la cabeza despacio para mirar a Impey. Este le devolvió una mirada de resignación, aunque reconoció una chispa de alegría en sus ojos verdes. Estaba sonrojada y se maldecía por haberse explicado tan mal y haberse metido en aquella situación tan agridulce, así que se apresuró a aclararlo todo de una vez.

— Vampiros. Hablaba de vampiros, Impey.  
— ¡Ah! Oh. — El chico se rascó la nuca entre nervioso e incómodo — claro, sí, ¡vampiros! ¡A eso me refería, mi querida Cardia! ¿Y bien, qué querías saber?

Impey rió como para quitarle hierro al asunto, pero se volvió hacia el fregadero a seguir frotándose las manos, aunque Cardia bien se había percatado de que sus manos ya estaban limpias. Conocía muy bien a Impey y sabía detectar cuando un tema le incomodaba y no le apetecía hablar de ello.

— Si no quieres hablar de ello lo entiendo, tampoco es que afecte demasiado a lo nuestro, ¿no? — hablaba desde detrás del chico, dándole espacio. No era habitual para Impey evitar ningún tema de conversación, aunque tampoco le sorprendía que hubiera reaccionado así precisamente por este — Tú eres tú, seas vampiro o seas humano, tu condición no te define. Precisamente eso es algo que  tú me has ayudado a comprender y aceptar de mí misma.

Impey se volvió para mirarla, dedicándole una sonrisa algo triste. Se apoyó en el fregadero y suspiró, colocándose de nuevo los guantes concienzudamente.

— Esto no es propio de mí, ¿eh? Tranquila, es solo que no me esperaba la pregunta — negó para sí — mentira, realmente sí que me esperaba que preguntaras algún día… y me siento mal porque quizás debería haber sido yo el que te hablara sobre ello primero, tanto que digo de compartirlo todo, y mira… ¡seguro que te corroe la curiosidad desde que te enteraste! Pero ¡tranquila! Ya que has sacado el tema, es mi deber como la mejor pareja del mundo disipar todas tus dudas. ¡Vamos!

Cardia parpadeó un par de veces para después seguir a Impey, que brincaba camino al salón. Una vez allí le indicó que se sentara en uno de los sillones, así que obedeció rápidamente, con expectación. El chico colocó otro sillón frente al suyo y se sentó, adoptando una pose solemne. 

— De acuerdo… — Impey se frotó la barbilla, pensativo — ¿hay algo que te interese saber en concreto? — Cardia iba a abrir la boca pero él mismo se contestó — ¿la dieta, quizás? — sonrió, enseñando los colmillos incluso más que de costumbre.

— Pues… ¿supongo que sí? Leí que los vampiros se alimentaban de… sangre. Humana, además. Me impactó muchísimo porque… con la de tiempo que paso contigo, nunca te he visto hacer eso. Y tampoco te he visto sediento o hambriento por no hacerlo  — al decir eso un pensamiento le vino de repente a la mente — Espera, ¿no estarás alimentándote de comida normal por mantener las apariencias? ¡Si es así, por mí no te cortes!  


Impey arqueó una ceja y la miró, divertido.  
  
— Pues sí que lo has encajado con gracia… solo te ha faltado ofrecerme tu cuello — susurró.  
— ¿Qué? — Cardia ladeó la cabeza y lo miró confusa, aunque tampoco supo si por no haber oído su comentario o por no haberlo comprendido.  
— No es nada — volvió a sonreír, y empezó su clase magistral sobre los vampiros y su dieta — Sí, lo de alimentarse de sangre y todo eso es cierto. Pero por suerte no es que estemos obligados a tomar solo eso, podemos subsistir perfectamente con comida “normal”, y de hecho muchos vampiros han optado por vivir así — hizo un gesto para referirse a él mismo — como yo. Personalmente, prefiero mil veces la comida humana a la sangre. Además, ¿cómo podría cocinar la sangre? Hubiera sido toda una pérdida para el mundo que tan solo me alimentara de eso, con la de platos tan innovadores que… ¡Vaya! Me estoy yendo del tema.  
— ¿Entonces no te hace falta beber sangre? ¿Ni de animal? Leí que algunos vampiros tomaban la de animal para no tener que beber sangre humana.  
— La mayoría de esos libros fueron escritos por humanos para sembrar el pánico sobre nuestra especie, y no dicen más que las mismas mentiras que se llevan repitiendo durante siglos. — Impey se había puesto sorprendentemente serio. Cardia se revolvió en el sillón, incómoda, pero asintió con atención, para que continuara. — lo que quiero decir es que, a fin de cuentas, no es que seamos tan diferentes, los humanos y los vampiros. No somos monstruos sedientos de sangre. Simplemente tenemos algunas ventajas que vosotros no tenéis, y una de ellas resulta ser que nos _podríamos_ alimentar exclusivamente de sangre, sí. Seguro que en algún lugar del mundo eso le es útil a alguien, pero actualmente, aquí… se nos ha llevado al borde de la extinción por ser lo que somos, beber sangre y arriesgarnos a quedar expuestos es algo que no nos podemos permitir. Y aún así, de poco nos ha servido, ya sabes.

Hizo una pausa y se percató de la mirada preocupada de Cardia, por lo que se apresuró a tranquilizarla. Alargó la mano para darle un cariñoso apretón, acariciando la suave tela de su guante con el pulgar.

— También tenemos otras ventajas menos… problemáticas, como una fuerza y agilidad muy superior, y la belleza sin igual, por ejemplo. — le guiñó un ojo y Cardia no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, aunque sus ojos seguían tristes. — Oye, — Impey se había acercado todo lo posible a Cardia, sentándose al borde de su sillón, y sostenía su barbilla con la mano, obligándola con cuidado a mantenerle la mirada — supuestamente, los vampiros vivimos muchos más años que los humanos. Cualquiera que no se pare a pensar demasiado en las consecuencias de ello puede creer que eso es una ventaja más, ¿verdad? — Cardia le devolvía una mirada entre confundida y tímida — realmente no lo es tanto, a nadie le gusta ver a todos sus seres queridos morir antes… pero, ¿sabes qué? Antes que pensar en eso, prefiero quedarme con la promesa de un largo, laaaaargo tiempo que compartir contigo. Hasta el final. Eso suena mejor, ¿verdad?

A Cardia se le inundaron los ojos con semejante declaración. Al darse cuenta de ello, Impey rió cariñosamente y la estrechó con cuidado entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda.

— Ya está bien, ¿por qué siempre tengo que acabar llorando yo? Esto tenía que ser una conversación educativa — le reprochaba Cardia, separándose, una vez se hubo tranquilizado. — Pero… gracias. Siento haberte hecho recordar cosas horribles simplemente por esta curiosidad mía…

— No te disculpes… sigo pensando que hubiera sido más incómodo y complicado explicarte el otro tema teniendo en cuenta… en fin — Cardia tardó unos segundos en entender de qué hablaba, pero cuando lo hizo, un ligero rubor volvió a apoderarse de sus mejillas.

— No entiendo por qué dices que es complicado explicarme “eso”… hablas como si viviera en la ignorancia más absoluta solo por tener este cuerpo… sé leer, como has podido comprobar — la chica se cruzó de brazos y se enfurruñó, sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que acababa decir.

                Impey abrió mucho los ojos y se la quedó mirando con la boca entreabierta, para luego dedicarle una mirada ligeramente perversa.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y sobre qué exactamente has estado leyendo? — dijo despreocupadamente, y añadió, en un tono mucho más bajo y aterciopelado:  — mi pequeña Cardia, me muero de ganas de ver lo rápido que aprendes…

Maldiciéndose nuevamente por haber dado pie a otra situación incómoda, Cardia se levantó de un brinco, roja como un tomate, excusándose con que tenía cosas que hacer. Impey se hizo el dolido, como solía hacer cuando Cardia le rechazaba, pero no pudo evitar sentirse el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando esta le dedicó una última mirada tímida antes de salir de la habitación.

**Author's Note:**

> Otomate debió aprovechar mejor la naturaleza de Impey o al menos explicarnos más sobre ello... Cuando juegue al primer FD sabré si han desarrollado más el tema o no, en cualquier caso, hasta entonces, me he visto obligada a rellenar yo algunos huecos. 
> 
> Aunque sinceramente me alegro de que no hubieran convertido a mi rayito de sol en una criatura sedienta de sangre ;A;


End file.
